Mecha-Knight Academy Vol 2: Wrath of the Berserker
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: A new adventure begins when the appearance of a new frightening Mecha-Knight puts everyone on edge, now Nagisa, Kaede and their fellow knights must take down this new threat, but how can they when it holds a secret, also who is in the shadow acting like a puppeteer in this crisis
1. Chapter 1

"Anybody else think we're screwed?" Karma asked holding his side

"Yeah, we all are" Maehara said preparing his blade staff

"Careful we don't want to hurt her" Nagisa said deploying his prism shield

"Shouldn't we worry about her hurting us?" Isogai said

"Maybe, but remember it's not their fault" Nagisa said as he looked at the monstrous Mecha Knight in front of him

"Oh yeah, we should take it down" Sugino said

* * *

Two months earlier

"What's the Gauntlet of the Berserker?" Nagisa asked

"An ancient monster trapped inside a Mecha Driver. Father sealed it away so the ancient evil wouldn't be unleashed, you would have known that if you studied the artefacts" Ritsu said

"I know, I know." Nagisa sighed "How's Team Sentinel going?"

"Not bad, we got some good players, Suguya's Musketeer armour is decent when it comes to speed, and the graceful armour of Kanzaki isn't bad either" Ritsu said "How's your new teammate fitting in?"

"Not too badly, he could be a bit better trained" Nagisa recounte

"Meaning?" Ritsu asked

"Kimura's getting a little...cocky just lately" Nagisa said

"Then take him down a few pegs, gently" Ritsu said

"I won't have to" Nagsia smirked

* * *

"WHOA!" Kimura said as he was thrown into a wall.

"Focus Kimura, you're the Quicksilver Knight, our newest member so FOCUS!" Karma said

"Rookie's done for" Maehara said as he sat on the sidelines

"No kidding" Sugino said

"Stay positive guys" Isogai said

"Again" Kimura said as he stood up while dusting off his mecha drive, which was silver with red highlights

"Okay guys, our turn" Nakamura said as the Valkyries walked out with their new member Fuwa in the same white armour, only she had green highlights. "Ready Fuwa?"

"Okay?" Fuwa said nervously as she activated her Mecha Drive's weapon.

"Don't be nervous" Hayami said as they leapt into action training the newbie.

"I guess we could stay awhile and watch" Sugino said

"Hey where's Nagisa?" Isogai asked

"Kayano's coming in from being away with Aguri this afternoon" Karma said

* * *

"What do I get her huh?" Nagisa asked walking around the city looking at shops which sold candy, jewellery, clothing and lingerie. Not that he would get Kaede anything like that last one until later on in their relationship. "In fact she should be back at school" Nagisa's thoughts were cut off by a scream. He dashed around the corner to see something frightening: A monstrous bronze colour Mecha Drive. Nagisa went for his own, only to realise he left it at school. "Oh crap" he muttered as the Mecha-Knight pulled out a clever that looked like it was ripped off a larger sheet of metal judging by the ragged edges of the sword. Gulping Nagisa ran forward "HEY OVER here you ugly knight" he shouted drawing the knight's attention "And what was part two again?" he asked as he ran while the knight was chasing him.

* * *

"Come closer you bastard" Itona said as he loaded his Magnum Sniper and aimed down the barrel.

"Itona don't take the shot until Nagisa's clear" Terasaka said

"You got it" Itona said as he waited for the perfect moment. Only to realise a car was heading for him "WHOA!" he said as the car nearly turned him into a soup can.

"Itona, are you okay?" Terasaka asked

"Yeah I am, but my sniper isn't" Itona said looking at the destroyed weapon. "He's on his own

"Crap, tell Karasuma we're bailing out nothing to do here" Terasaka said

"You got it" Itona said getting out of there "be safe"

* * *

Nagisa was dodging the jagged clever was a task he was not ready for.

"Oh man, I wish I had at least my weapon on me" Nagisa said as he hid behind a building. He peeked around the corner. 'What is this thing, and who is using it?' he asked in his mind. The knight paused and walked off. Nagisa ran after it only to be blinded by a flash and the knight disappeared. "Where did it go?" he asked as his comm device sound "Shiota"

"Nagisa are you okay?" Karma asked

"Yeah, just feeling a bit weird is all" Nagisa said

"Okay, better head back, something's going down here" Karma said

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked

"Koro and Karasuma are talking with the Queen about something, something serious" Karma informed him

"I'm on my way there" Nagisa said hanging up and running off.

* * *

"Any idea what is going on?" Isogai asked

"I don't know but check out the Valkyries, they seem tense" Maehara said

"I haven't felt this tense since...Asano's attack on the academy" Karma said

"Thank for gathering students, I'm here to inform you of a massive threat, level Alpha" Aguri said making the students murmur about the threat level. "During the Event several artefacts and prototypes were stolen from the locattion of the event. One of them was the Gauntlet of the Berserker. Just two hours ago it was spotted in the city. A unit was sent out to deal with it, only they were unable to finish their mission" Aguri added

"So as of now we are on level 2, this means there will be some changes. Buty they will keep you safe" Karasuma said

"Level 2, one more and it will be the same level was an invasion or terrorist attack." Isogai said

"Maybe even war" Sugino said

"The Gauntlet of the Berserker, well I'm scared shitless now" Karma said

"You are dismissed" Karasuma said.

* * *

When Nagisa got back to his dorm he saw Kaede, smiling he kissed her on the cheek, but Kaede seemed happy before sighing

"Kaede?" Nagisa asked

"I'm sorry" she said looking down, that was when Nagisa saw the bags. "I've been requested to move in with some of the Valkyries. Also we have to place our relationship on hold"

"What...why?" Nagisa asked shocked

"Because the Berserker could use you to get leverage on the royal family. I'm sorry Nagisa, but know I still love you" she said kissing him before grabbing the bags and leaving the dorm room. After five minutes Nagisa collpased onto his knees. He couldn't think what to do now, he shutdown out of fear for returning back to the emotionless state he was in before. Soon Ritsu walked in

"Nagisa?" she asked, unable to mask the concern for her brother in her voice "Where's Kaede?"

"Gone" he whispered "And I don't think she's coming back for a while" Nagisa said as he collapsed in his bed.

"Nagisa" Ritsu said

* * *

"Yo Karasuma" Maehara said as he, Karma and Ritsu stormed the headmaster's office

"What is it, I'm in the middle of something here" Karasuma said as he was in a meeting with Aguri and Koro

"We have a massive bone to pick with you!" Ritsu said

"Chill I'll handle it, It's about a certain recent change" Karma said

"I see, so you guys have found out, about Kaede moving temporarily into the Valkyrie dorm?" Aguri asked

"Well, no shit there sherlock" Maehara said

"Maehara!" Karma scolded him

"I'm sorry, no shit there your highness" Maehara growled

"Like that is any better" Karma said

"I knwo this is not the best choice, but it will keep Kaede safer" Aguri said

"And Nagisa?" Ritsu said

"I'm sure he'll get over it in time" Aguri said

"He better, otherwise" Ritsu said going for her weapon

"Enough Ritsu, we'll trust your decisions, even though we disagree" Karma said

"thank you, and believe me not many are happy about what I've done" Aguri said

"Then why did you do it?" Ritsu asked walking out of there

"Good question" Aguri said

* * *

Nagisa was moping in his room while he looked out the window. Ritsu walked in and sighed before dumping two bags on the floor

"Huh? Ritsu, what are you?" Nagisa asked

"I'm moving in until Kaede can move back in, I['m not letting you be emotional **OR** depressed Got it!"

"Yes ma'am" Nagisa recoiled

"Good, now I'll get dinner" Ritsu said skipping

"Um...what the heck just happened?" Nagisa asked looking confused

* * *

"This sucks" Kaede pouted and sulked

"It just temporary" Okuda said

"Beside you're the one who put your relationship on hold, NOT Aguri or Nagisa" Nakamura said

"I know, I know"

"So" Okano said

"So?"

"FIX IT!" the valkyries shouted

"But how?" Kaede asked

"Look you'll live here with us while the Berserker's out there but visit him, go on dates. What you usually do; just don't cut him off" Nakamura said

"Okay, I'll go see him and talk to him" Kaede said

"Allow me to escort you, your highness" Fuwa bowed

"Fuwa right?" Kaede inquired

"Yes ma'am" Fuwa said walking off with her.

* * *

Kaede went to her old dorm with Fuwa and knocked

"It's opened" a voice called to her

"Hello?" Kaede asked

"Ah Princess, come in, I've just finished dinner" Ritsu said "Nagisa, it's for you. You're Fuwa right?

"Yes" Fuwa nodded

"Cool, goods thing I made enough for four" Ritsu said

"Kaede" Nagisa said

"Hey Nagisa" Kaede blushed. Soon the paired were locked in a kiss

"Should we?" Fuwa asked blinking

"Don't think about it" Ritsu said pulling Fuwa into the kitchen

"I'm sorry" Kaede said

"Don't be" Nagisa said continuing the kiss, only a bit softer this time.

* * *

After Dinner Fuwa led Kaede back to the Valkyrie dorm while Nagisa cleaned up

"Nice to see you've patched things up" Ritsu said doing her homework

"Yeah it is" Nagisa said as he dried the dishes

"It wasn't that long between the break and the resumption of your relationship

"I guess the Valkyries changed her mind" Ritsu said

"I don't care" Nagisa said "At least we're still together

"Yeah that's nice"

* * *

Somewhere in the city cowering in a dark alley was the user of the gauntlet

"No, no someone stop me please" the user cried

'Never" the gauntlet hissed as it started to glow

"No, get off of me" the user said as they, soon she was in her mecha-knight mode and stood up and looked out into the city before summoning its clever and turned to attack the city.

'HELP ME!' the user said as the Berserker roared.

* * *

 **Welcome one and all, readers old and new (thought why there are new readers here instead of reading Mecha Knight first I don't know why, go read that one to understand things) to the second volume of Mecha Knight Academy where the threat of the Gauntlet of the Berserker and something else will be the main threats. I know things felt rushed. The last one started off rushed, but that was because of a plot point, this is just because of no idea**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

Nagisa was once again in the city again, only this time he was equipped with his Mecha Drive. Nagisa was being cautious.

"Nagisa this is a bad plan" Ritsu said

"I agree, we're your backup but if we can't get to you in time it will be bad" Nakamura said

"We could always go to Knightly Burger and get some Cavalier Burgers and chow down" Sugino said

"What are you a Mecha Knight or what?" Nakamura asked

"I'm a Baseballer" Sugino said

"Still" Nakamura said

"No sign here" Hayami said

"We should stay together" Kanzaki said

"And we'll meet up afterwards" Nagisa said, he was the furthest away from the area most of the group were.

"Please be careful Nagisa" Ritsu said

* * *

Nagisa was looking around the main shopping district when a scream sounded out

"Found you" he said activating his Mecha-Drive summoning his black knight armour, Prism shield and high frequency energy Claymore he quickly ran over to where the Berserker was striking at anything. Nagisa quickly stepped in and blocked the monstrous clever with his shield. Nagisa quickly swung the sword and dodged the knight's clawed gauntlet.

"Nagisa, we're heading back to the academy" Nakamura said

"Roger that I'll stay an extra ten minutes just to make sure the area's clear" Nagisa said

"Sure thing, oh by the way the princess wants to have lunch with you"  
"Cool, tell her I accept the lunch date" Nagisa said while holding off the Berserker. Once he got off the comm with Nakamura he turned back to the beast "That the best you got?" he asked as the Berserkers reared back and exhaled flames. Nagisa panicked and ducked under his shield while the flames washed over him like waves. His armour was actually scorched a bit "I just had this repaired" Nagisa said as he was slammed back into a building "Ow" Nagisa said as the Berserker attacked with slashes and his clever. "Come on then" Nagisa said getting his second wind and stabbed the monster's shoulder making it scream out in pain before it received a face full of Nagisa's shield. It stumbled back and roared before disappearing in a bright golden light. "That was different. Man, Takebayashi will probably have a heart attack when he sees this" Nagisa said walking off.

* * *

"Hey Takeabayaski" Nagisa said

"Yes Nagisaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" he said becoming dumbfound at the amount of damage done to Nagisa's suit "Engineering to medical"

"Medical here, what's up Takebayashi"  
"Can you bring the defibrillator down her please?" Takebayashi said

"How come?" Kurhashi asked

"I'm about to have a heart attack" he said as Nagisa got out of his Macha drive while it was in magnetic suspension so Takebayashi.

"OH dear, I knew this would happened

"Kotaro, are you...what happened to that?" Kurahashi asked

"I was about to find out" Takebayashi said

"Just a minor scuffle" Nagisa said

"A scuffle, doens't leave claw and scorch marks!" Takebayashi

"Okay so major scuffle" Nagisa deadpanned

"You fought it didn't you?" Takebayashi asked

"So what?" Nagisa asked "it wasn't bad

"I BEG TO DIFFER! The academy has been put on a level 2 alert, and you fight the bloody thing"

"You did what?" Kaede asked "You fought it"

"Yeah I kinda did" Nagisa said

"Please tell me you aren't feeling guilty about it being released because it was in your family home" Kaede said

"I'm not going to lie, but I feel partially guilty" Nagisa said

"Well you shouldn't. It wasn't your fault" Kaede said kissing him

"I Guess" Nagisa said as something mentally flashed causing him to grab his head

"Nagisa?" Kaede asked concerned

"I'm find just a little tired from the fight is all" Nagisa said

"Come on, we'll have lunch and then you can head for bed" Kaede said.

* * *

After lunch upon the wishes of his princess Nagisa went to bed, but once he fell asleep he felt the pain coming

'No" Nagisa thought as he saw flashes of fire, his parents and a man in white. The dream became shaky as the man in white alternated with the Berserker Knight in quick succession. Nagisa was gripping the sheets in pain before waking up 'Not again' Nagisa though as he headed for the comm.

"Kurahashi" he rasped

"Nagisa, are you okay?"

"No, Code Red, level 8" Nagisa said collapsing

"Nagisa, are you there? NAGISA!"Kurahashi said

* * *

"Make space, and get a bed ready" Kurahashi said as she and her medical team rushed Nagisa to the MR.

"What's the pain level?" a medic said

"he said level 8, so get a level 8 sedative now!" Kurahashi said 'Why ddi this happen he got his memories back!'

"Kurahashi! What's going on?" Karma asked

"He's having a memory headache again, after he's got all his memories" Kurahashi said

"Come again?" Karma asked

I know, it's hard to believe" Kurahashi said filling out the report.

"He remembered something else?" Karma asked

"Yes but I don't think it was of the original ten missing years" Kurahashi said

"So from an earlier time?" Karma asked shocked

"Possibly" Kurahashi said "But I need to know when so we can help him" she said

"Do it, whatever it takes. Find out when this memory happen and what it is. However Nagisa may never heal" Karma said

"Okay" Kurahashi said.

* * *

In the lab Takebayashi was finishing up the repairs to Nagisa's Black Knight mecha Drive

"Is it done?" Maehara asked walking in

"Yes and I added an extra layer of titanium under the original plating to add strength to the armour" Takebayashi said sipping an extra large cup of orange blossom flavoured green tea. Maehara looked at the cup. "I nearlyu had a heart attack at the state it was in" the mechanic explained

"Ah" Maehara said "So he went up against that thing and got away with a scratched Mecha Drive?" Maehara said

"Pretty lucky if you ask me" Takebayashi said

* * *

"What happened" Nagisa said sitting up

"You recovered a memory outside the main ten years" Kurahashi said offering him some water and medicine

"What?" Nagisa asked drinking the cup Kurahashi had for him

"It's hard to explain, but that is what happened" Kurahashi said

"I see, I think someone stole the Gauntlet of the Berserker and forced onto someone" Nagisa said

"Can you tell what they looked like

"White, that's all I saw was some guy in white robes"

"Shiro" Karasuma said entering. "But why did you encounter Shiro, and why was he after the Gauntlet?" he asked

"I have no idea. I guess the memory was damaged by Asano's work" Nagisa said

"Then we better get it repaired" Kurahashi said.

* * *

Kaede was laying back in the communal baths thinking about Nagisa when Ritsu walked in

"Hey Rit" the princess said closing her eyes as she felt the minor waves of the other girl entered

"Hey your highness"

"Kaede, please you're Nagisa's sister. My friends and family refer to me as Kaede" Kaede said "But my official title is Princess Akari or Princess Kaede"

"Oh interesting" Ritsu said "You see my mother had an affair with Nagisa's father and I was the result. My guardian Akatsuki, my mother's husband and Lady Hiromi treated me nicely even though I was a bas-" Ritsu was cut

"Stop that sentence, yes you are one of those but never refer to yourself in such a way again. I can only imagine that Nagis hearing that would hurt his feelings and make him feel bad" Kaede said

"Since I am the result of an affair I felt like I never fit in. Even when Nagisa and I played together" Ritsu said smiling

"Its okay you're here now and he loves you. After all you're all the family he has left" Kaede said hugging the girl who proceeded to cry

* * *

"And who is this again?" Nagisa asked as he and Nakamura were in a room with a girl wearing a grey uniform with sage green trim

"Megu Kataoka security division" Kataoka said

"Ooookay then, see you" Nagisa said leaving

"Nagisa, get back here" Nakamura said

"Why, this is a joke, like the security force can stop that thing" Nagisa said

"Look we all know you faced it and survived, but that doesn't mean we're safe in general. For all we know you got lucky" Nakamura said

"Agreed, which is why we'll need to increase defensive measures." Kataoka said

"Okay, so what do you propose?" Nagisa asked as he was handed an e-report of the security mesures, which ended up being rejected by thye elite Black Knight

"Is something wrong?" Kataoak asked

"WHo decided these changes

"Headmaster Karasuma and Queen Aguri" Kataoka said

"That figured." Nagisa snorted

"They are only thinking of the students" Kataoka said

"So a curfew of 7, minimal interactions between fellow students and even then, suspended arena exercises, increased theory lessons" Nagisa said

"Yes, the teachers believe that these changes will help the students relax and" Kataoka said

"BULLSHIT, you're basically limiting their training. What happens when this thing shows up and attacked. Of course it will be a slaughter fest! Because why we're learning how to perform formations from a pad, the Berserker will not be simply sitting down with a book learning how to attack us and nothing else." Nagisa said

"This is the course of action having been elected

"Congratulations, they've just doomed us all" Nagisa said leaving.

"Mr Shiota!" Kataoka exclaimed

"Don't. The guilt must be gnawing at him like a dog with a bone, before you ask Nagisa's family guarded the Gauntlet of the Berserker and now its loose" Nakamura said

'Understandable, but not excusable" Kataoka said.

"Oh dear I sense a storm is coming" Nakamura said

* * *

 **G'day guys sorry for the wait for this chapter it was kinda tedious to write and not a lot of action. But don't worry that shouldn't happene again much. The next chapter will be better and out quicker (I hope) But this sets up certain plot points for this story, again sorry if this isn't the series strongest episode or chapter**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

The berserker looked at the stables.

"Destroy their Motor-Steeds and nothing will stand against you" a man dressed in white said before departing. The Berserker strode over to the stable. Unaware that Stratos, the Black Knight's Motor-Steed was awake and recorded what was being said. He was worried for the other Steeds who were offline. He suddenly reared back and whinnied

"Shit one of them is awake, shut it down first" the man in white said before disappearing. The Berserker roared and went over to Stratos. Brightstar activated and also whinnied The Berserker summoned a massive lance and speared the Motor-Steeds shutting them down

"Good, now fall back until your needed next" the man in white saiud. The Berserker seemed to glare at the man in white and left.

* * *

The next morning Isogai went out to the stable to ride his Steed Peregrin.

"what a nice morning, I suspect a hills run will be the best" he said as he entered Peregrin's stall his heart dropped. His steed was damaged, a hole had been punched right through him. He looked around ther other stalls and they same impact mark was on all of them. Isogai quickly called up Karasuma. Within an hour several students showed up to observe the damage doen to their mech-steeds.

"How horrible" Nakamura said

"Who would do such a thing?" Kurhashi asked

"The Berserker, but why the steeds" Hayami said

"Brightstar" Kaede whined

"Wait, one's missing. Where's Stratos?" Karma asked

"I don't know, he wasn't here when I got here"

"I'll try Nagisa" Isogai said

* * *

Nagisa was tracking the signal from Stratos, which lead him to the Shiota estate. Nagisa was last here during the Asano invasion to get his memory back. Stratos had lead him here for some reason. Nagisa approached his Steed.

"You okay boy, why are we here?" he asked as Stratos trotted off. Following him Nagisa came to an old building, unsure why he's Steed lead him here Nagisa entered the building as a projector came to life.

"Hello son" the image said

"Dad?" Nagisa asked saddened

"If this is playing then I am no longer on this world to tell you" Lord Shiota said

"I know" Nagisa said

"Now, don't get discouraged. Just because I am gone doesn't mean I'm forgotten" Lord Shiota smiled. "Now I am here to tell you about the man in white. He's name is Shiro Yanagisawa. He wanted the throne for himself. And in order to do that he was planning to marry Princess Aguri by any means, including Force. General Akabane, Captain Maehara and I discovered the plot and arrested him, all while we were young cadets ourselves" Lord Shiota explained making Nagisa laugh. :But eventually Aguri became Queen and released Yanagisawa from his prison hoping he was reformed. However he had a new plan involving the Gauntlet of the Berserker. A Mecha Drive created by Dr Keichi Takebayashi and Homura Kurahashi to create a stronger Mecha Knight, only it was uncontrollable and therefore locked up in the Shiota estate. Once he found out where the Drive was, he coerced Asano into attacking so he could obtain the Gauntlet and try and take over the kingdom with Aguri as his bride

"Like Asano wanted with Kaede" Nagisa said

"I'm intrusting my mission to you Nagisa, save this kingdom from Shiro. Even if you must kill him to do so." Lord Shiota said as the hologram disappeared

"I will father" Nagisa said bowing before turning to his Steed. "You up for another bout my old friend?" to which Stratos reared back in confirmation as Nagisa got on and rode him out of there.

* * *

"How long until they're all fixed?" Karasuma asked

"It's going to take awhile. Most of them were heavily damaged

"Alright start with the steeds belonging to the elite students and work backwards. All around the clock if you have to" Karasuma said

"Yes sir" the engineer said

"This is going to be tricky, we no longer have a way of high speed deployment anymore" Koro said

"No kidding" Karasuma groaned

"So now what?" Koro asked

"I don't know, but we can't risk another attack" Karasuma said

"A further lockdown will not be popular with the students"  
" **You think I don't know that! I rather be unpopular with an entire academy of safe student then popular with half of them DEAD!** " Karasuma said

"For once I agree" Koro said regrettably

"I'll inform the security station to upgrade the security measures" Karasuma said.

* * *

Once Nagisa placed Stratos into his stall, he quickly entered the academy

"HALT!" a security force appeared and aimed at Nagisa

"Stand down" Nagisa said

"Student Shiota, do you have a reason to be outside of the grounds?" Kataoka asked

"Yeah, I recovered my Motor-Steed" Nagisa said

"Check his stall" Kataoka said

"Yes ma'am" a security personal said

"I need to talk to Karasuma" Nagisa said

"HE's there ma'am" the officer said

"Very good, take him back to his dorm" Kataoka ordered

"The queen is in danger, I need to talk to Karasuma" Nagisa said

"And what danger is that?" Kataoka asked

"Shiro Yanagisawa has returned!" Nagisa said. "And he has released the Berserker to try and take over the kingdom"

* * *

"What did you say?" Karasuma asked

"Shiro has returned" Nagisa said "And he intends to use the Berserker to force a marriage between him and Aguri

"That rat bastard!" Koro snarled

"Calm down, that won't help" Karasuma said

"It will when I kill him!" Koro shouted

"Easy sir, if I can deal with the Berserker, you handle Shrio" Nagisa suggested

"No, we're in lockdown Nagisa. The Berserker knows where this academy is" Karasuma said

"And it's probably still here" Nagisa said

"Impossible!" Karasuma said

"Shiro would know the academy" Koro said

"And he's probably created a secret way onto the academy from outside of the barrier" Nagisa said

"I see. Well in that case Nagisa you are being assigned to hunt down the Berserker. But keep it on the down low" Karasuma said

"Yes sir" Nagisa said

* * *

"NAGISA" Kaede cried jumping him

"Kaed-" Nagisa started but was interrupted by Kaede attacking his lips with her own.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Kaede asked

"Home, Stratos lead me to a final message and warning from my father" Nagisa

"Warning, what about?" Kaede asked

"An old threat to the Queen" Nagisa said

"Shiro? Shiro Yanagisawa?" Kaede asked in fear

"You know him?" Nagisa asked

"Yes I do, Nagisa I'm scared" Kaede said

"I'll protect you, I promise" Nagisa said holding her close and glared at the unseen enemy. "But first bed" Nagisa said lwoering the both of them into the bed and pulling the covers over them

* * *

"Make it stop" the berserker's host said

"Not until our business is concluded" Shiro said

"No, please make it stop" she cried with tears of sadness and rage streaming down her face.

"This kingdom will be MINE and YOU will help me do just that. Or do I have to remind you of my power again?" Shiro asked

"Yes sir" the host said

"Good girl, now attack the academy at dawn" Shiro ordered

"Yes master" the host said walking away leaving behind a trail of tears. She looked to the sky and simply said "I wish someone would save me"

* * *

 **G'day guys welcome to the series first two parter, why a two parter, simple I ran out of room for what I really wanted to do for because it would more or less need half a chapter to do so and basically it is a massive battle with some plot points**

 **so until next time I'll catch you on the flip side**


	4. Chapter 4

Nagisa was overlooking a map of the local area.

"How could it get in and out?" he asked

"In and out of where?" a voice asked

"Hey Sakura" Nagisa said seeing his squire, young Sakura. Most Mecha Knight had an apprentice/students called Mech Squires who would learn some basics from the knights, like swordplay, history, etiquette and Mecha Drive 101. Sakura was handpicked to be Nagisa's squire due to them being basically the same; orphans.

"So you ready for today's lesson since you're actually here for one" Nagisa said holding out a Beam Training sword

"Yes sir" Sakura said

"Okay we'll go easy for now. First position" Nagisa said

"Sir" Sakura said entering a stance before copying Nagisa's movements. Watching the pair were Karma and Kaede

"So that's his squire"

"Yeah, only one of our year level to get one. Mostly five or six knights get a squire but this year she was the only one available. The other academies took them all. They all left her behind because she was a parentless nobody. Well a few third years asked Nagisa if he wanted to take her and luckily for her he did. The third years are also usually the ones to get Squires, but since Nagisa is technically nobility he got Sakura. Plus those two are like a brother and sister" Karma explained

"I see" Kaede said.

"Come on, we've got duelling class" Karma said

* * *

"And begin" Professor D'arc shouted as he saw this students using the same beam training swords for duelling class. "Maehara. This is a duel not an arena so more focus on your blade

"Yes sir" Maehara groaned

"Now here is Nagisa Shiota?" D'ar shouted "Mr Akabane?"

"He's training his squire Sakura sir" Karma said

"So she is back in top health, very well" D'arc said

"I'll drill him later sir" Karma said

"No need" D'arc smiled

* * *

"Here" Nagisa said handing Sakura a water bottle to drink from

"Thank you sir" Sakura said sculling it down

"You did well today Sakura, you seemed to have improved" Nagisa said

"I was reading the techniques while I was ill" Sakura said smiling

"Okay, now that our session is over, time to head up your school" Nagisa said

"Yes sir. I'll try and come back tomorrow" Sakura said

"Okay, see ya" Nagisa said before heading off to the main building. He was proud of the progress Sakura made despite her illness. He was walking off to class when Kataoka found him

"Not now" Nagisa said

"Understood" Kataoka said "But I am under orders to make sure you get to class"

"You got it" Nagisa said walking off.

* * *

"Good afternoon class" Koro said as he walked

"Good afternoon sir!" the class said back

"Now continuing on from Yesterday's lesson. Can anybody tell me where the first Mecha-Knight was used

"Over here sir" Hayami said

"Yes Miss Hayami?" Koro asked

"It was first used in the year 2010 about forty years ago. It was used for mainly exhibition until some of the world military requested its use in theatre of combat. Soon the users starting reviving the way of Medieval knighthood and in 2030 the first academy was created in Scotland before branching out" Hayami said

"Correct, now can someone tell me who invented the Mecha Driver system?"

"Lord Brighton" Nagisa said "With the help of Kazuma Kazetora"

"Correct" Koro said "now what's next?" he asked before the siren sounded

* * *

"The berserker" Nagisa whispered before high tailimng it out of there

"Where is it?" Nagisa asked

"Its gone back into the city. I'm getting you a transport" Kataoka said

"Okay, what will the security forces be doing?" Nagisa asked

"We'll be making sure you have no one getting in your way, meaning zero causalities" Kataoak said

"Good, now set up the perimeter" Nagisa said

"Yes milord, telemetry as well, her highness and Prof Karasuma wants the fight broadcasted" Kataoka said

"Very well, but let them know the cameras could be destroyed" Nagisa said

"Yes sir, godspeed Nagisa" Kataoka said

"Thanks" Nagisa said

* * *

Once Nagisa landed he drew his sword.

"Anyone there?" Nagisa said to his radio

"We've got you on both camera and satellite tracking" Karasuma said

"Good, where should I start?" Nagisa asked

"We're tracking the thing now, go to the left and you should be there" Karasuma said

"Got it" Nagisa said as he indicated to the security forces with him different areas to check the area for civilians. Looking straight ahead Nagisa walked forward.

* * *

In the eastern sector a couple of security officers were scanning the area. They wore the sage green armour of the security forces and carried standard pulse rifles.

"Why can't we use our custom Mecha-Drives here?" one of them asked

"We're on probation remember. Besides only Kataoka has a custom drive in the field" the other one said

"Stupid commander" the first one said

"I'd ease up there Okajim, you know what kind of person Kataoka is" the second said

"You got it Mimura" Okajima said scanning the area. "You feel that?"

"You mean the chill of evil down the back of your neck?" Mimura asked

"Yeah, that" Okajima confirmed looking around with his rifle at the ready

"You think it could be that thing?" Mimura asked

"What do you think?" Okajima said as a bit of rubble fell down startling the two.

"Just a bit of rubble" Mimura said

"Roger, area cleared moving on to the next grid" Okajima said unaware that the Berserker was following them.

* * *

Nagisa was still in the same area. He was getting nervous so he started practicing his sword moves hoping to lure the thing. He was about to do something he didn't want to. He was going to defeat the Berserker and that meant harming the innocent person inside. First time he fought the thing it was a test to see what it could do. But this time it was for keeps and he wasn't going to back down this time. Soon a heavy clunking was heard

"So you ready to do this?" Nagisa asked the Berserker who had appeared and roared "Okay MECHA DRIVE!" he shouted as he activated his Black Knight armour as the Berserker drew his clever. The two charged

Nagisa leapt out of the way of the clever before delivering a down strike on the blade and a kick to the face, Leaping over the Berserker who was swinging the blade at Nagisa who blocked with his own shield.

"Not bad" he said knocking the shield away to strike the Berserker with his sword in the stomach making it seem madder than usual. Nagisa was caught off guard the Berserker smashing it head into Nagisa's causing the Black Knight to stumble back and regain focused just into to put his shield in between the Berserker's sword and himself. The next thing that was happened was the Berserker exhaling flames, but luckily Nagisa had upgraded his cape so grabbing the edge of it Nagisa wrapped himself up in it and was protected from the flames. The fight was going back and forth between the two. Soon there swords were clashing to try and over power the other. Nagisa smiled under his helm forcing the Berserker back, he stepped in and launched a flurry of strikes at the body of the Berserker.

"Is that all you have?" Nagisa asked as the Berserker was swinging wildly trying to hit Nagisa who was ducking and weaving the strikes. Nagisa stepped in with an uppercut before stepping back and blocking the Berserker's clever. Soon The Berserker seemed to tired out and slumped to the ground, barely holding itself up with its sword. Nagisa knew that it was weakening and was about to step in and finish the thing off when the light of a Mecha Drive ending shined signalling that it was about to reveal who was the Berserker. "Let's have a look at who you are" he said as the light died down as the user of the Gauntlet of the Berserker was revealed. "No, in couldn't be" he gasped in shock.

"Nagisa, where am I?" the last voice Nagisa wanted to hear said. As standing where the Berserker was his squire Sakura.

* * *

 **G'day guy Grizz here and who saw that coming huh? Noody, a few good. Now I actually planned this out to be Sakura before the last chapter of Mecha Knight Academy 1. However some things changed. Sakura was just suppose a stranger to Nagisa but to feel the impact I made her his student to hope to ramp the drama**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Chapter 5

"It happened again, didn't it?" Sakura asked teary eyed "Did anyone?"

"No, now get out of here and meet up with me later so we can talk about this, alright?" Nagisa asked wiping away Sakura's tears.

"Okay, I'm sorry" Sakura said running off as the gauntlet became a bracelet.

'So that's why I didn't see that' Nagisa though as the security forces arrived.

"Lord Nagisa, are you okay?" Okajima said

"Yeah I am, did you see what happened?" Nagisa asked

"Negative, the cameras went down before it powered down" Mimura said

"Okay, let's head back to base" Nagisa said

"Yes sir!" Okajima and Mimura said as the ran off. Nagisa looked back to see if Sakura was gone.

* * *

"So you got it into Mecha Break mode?" Karma asked

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy" Nagisa said "Nearly drained my own Drive before I could"

"But a group of us should have an easier time" Maehara said

"That could work, heck I know Mimura and Okajima of the Security Patrol Unit have been wanting to take a crack at it" Sugino said

"Maybe we shouldn't" Nagisa said

"Why not, if we can defeat it then we should" Kimura said

"And by defeating you mean death?" Nagisa asked

"Only as a last resort, you know we can't kill anyone unless extreme measures are approved" Karma said

"Do you think we're monsters or something?" Isogai asked

"No. I'm just saying it may come to that" Nagisa said dread filling up his inside

"You okay man, you've been a bit out of it since the fight with the Berserker" Maehara said

"Yeah, I'm just tired and I need to see Kaede" Nagisa said

"Say no more my dear friend, go and rest up" Maehara said

"Yeah you need it" Sugino joked

"Thanks guys" Nagisa said as he walked away

* * *

"Oh man, that was exhausting" Nagisa said collapsing on his bunk

"What was?" Kaede asked placing her knees under Nagisa's head so she could play with his hair while he relaxed

"The Berserker" Nagisa said

"I heard it was a tough fight and that you got it into Mecha Break" Kaede said

"That I did" Nagisa said

"So who is it?" Kaede asked

"I didn't get a good look, once the Mecha Break happened it was gone" Nagisa sighed "But I know it weaknesses now" he said closing his eyes

"Hello shooting star, hello shooting star again" Kaede started to sing as Nagisa softly breathed in and out as he was now asleep.

* * *

"He's hiding something" Sugino said

"Hiding, hiding what?" Mimura asked with a mouth full of burger

"Swallow then speak" Karma said

"So what is it he's hiding?" Chiba asked

"He knows the Berserker" Karma said

"You run that by us again?" Okajima said

"He knows who the Berserker is, which is why he's not saying anything about it" Karma said.

"But why?" Kimura asked

"I'm not sure" Karma said

"I mean it's not like we can team up and take the Berserker down ourselves?" Okajima said making Mimura and the Dragoons look at him

"Why not?" Maehara said smiling as the others left

"We're going to die you realise. Ether by the hands of the Berserker or Karasuma's" Okajima shouted

"Who cares" Karma said

* * *

Nagisa was still asleep on Kaede's lap while she was admiring the view from outside when a knock was heard

"Come in" she cried out

"Ma'am" Kataoka saluted

"What's up?"

"They need to Debrief Lord Shiota" Kataoka said in a military fashion

"I'm afraid that will have to wait. He's asleep right now"

"Yes ma'am just send him to Karasuma's office when he wakes up" Kataoka said leaving and closing the door

"What so you can interrogate him about the Berserker, yeah right. I don't care what Aguri wants. He is not telling you what happened without telling me" she glared at the door before she felt Nagisa shift and pulled her down next to him "okay I can sleep for a while" Kaede said

* * *

"Are we seriously going to do this, drop into the last place we knew the Berserker and fight it just to find out what Nagisa is hiding?" Okajima asked

"Well what else should we do?" Mimura asked "Her higness has him on lockdown recovering"

"Relax it won't be that bad" Sugino said

"Says the dragoon" Okajima gulped "I rather face the Reaper"

"The reaper?" Chiba asked

"rumour say he was once a student at the Mecha Knight Academy but he snapped, mostly killing an entire class. Karasuma and Koro had to put him down hard. Of course he was imprisoned but two years later he vanished into thin air" Isogai said

"And now they say he just kills for money" Karma spat "Dishonourable prick, he brings a bad name to Mecha-Knights"

"I agree, but we don't have him to worry about just yet. Last I heard he was attacking Italia sector 3 in Europe" Isogai said

"Italy?" Sugino asked

"Guys head's up" Karma said as the bronze armoured Berserker was in front of them "We found it"

"Or did it find us?" Okajima said "open fire?"

"OPEN FIRE, and ATTACK!" Karma said as they all charged forward eapons drawn

"Eat plasma monster! Mimura said engaging his plasma rifle

"Come on get closer" Karma said activating his plasma claws.

* * *

Nagisa woke up and swept back his hair

"You're awake" Kaede said

"How long was I out?" Nagisa asked

"A few hours" Kaede said handing him a drink

"Thanks" Nagisa said "So what happened?"

"Don't be angry" Kaede winced "But your team went out with two security officers to capture the Berserked

"WHAT?" Nagisa shouted

"They thought you were keeping a secret" Kaede said

"And for good reason"

"Who are they Nagisa?"

"Someone who is in big trouble" Nagisa said

"Do you need help reaching them?"

"Most likely" Nagisa said

"Come with me now" Kaede said

"Why?" Nagisa said

"If you want to defend whoever is the Berserker you need to go now, and I've arranged a stealth transport with the Knights Militant to help you" Kaede said as Yoshida and Murmatsu walked up to the pair.

"We ready for deployment" Yoshida said

"Good, Nagisa once you're there. Grab you team, the berserker and the two security members and bring them back where I will debrief you personally" Kaede said

"Yes your highness" Nagisa said

"And what I hear better be good, otherwise I will tell Aguri what you have been doing" Kaede said

"Of coruse" Nagisa said kissing her

"Be safe" Kaede said

* * *

"Oh crap" Okajima said as he flew backwards

"you alright man?" Sugino asked

"What do you think" Okajima snapped

"Come on we can take them" Maehara said swing his bladed staff as he managed to do some damage.

"We got air support in bound" Mimura said

"Any idea who?" Isogai asked as he was using his lance to strike at the enemy

"I've got this, boom headshot" Mimura said as he aimed directly at the Berserker's head, only for the shot to veer off behind it "Ah guys" Mimura said

"What?" Karma asked

"It moved my shot" Mimura said

"How could that be possible?" Kimura asked before he used its roar attack to send them all flying back.

* * *

"Are you guys okay?" Nagisa said as he transformed

"Nothing a night of feasting wouldn't fix" Kimura said

"Anybody else think we're screwed?" Karma asked holding his side as he got up

"Yeah, we all are" Maehara said preparing his blade staff

"Careful we don't want to hurt her" Nagisa said deploying his prism shield

"Her?" Karma asked

"Yeah I'll explain later, but for now the berserker

"Is a chick?" Maehara asked

"Shouldn't we worry about her hurting us?" Isogai said

"Maybe, but remember it's not their fault" Nagisa said as he looked at the monstrous Mecha Knight in front of him

"Oh yeah, we should take it down" Sugino said

"You heard the man" Okajima said

"We just need to make her power down, nothing overly drastic

"Nagisa, I want to talk with you after this is all over with" Karma said

"There's a line. So take a number" Nagisa said as he drew his sword

"For justice!" Karma cried

"I agree." Nagisa said

* * *

"Where is Nagisa?" Aguri asked Kaede

"In the field" Kaede said

"Why, he just got back" Aguri said

"His team thought they could capture the Berserker so they went after it. Upon learning Nagisa went out to retrieve them as fast as he could" Kaede said

"Oh gee" Aguri said "Will they never learn"

"I agree" Kaede said

* * *

"Watch out" Sugino said as he smacked the Berserker with his energy sword.

"We're nearly there" Nagisa said

"I've got thise: Quicksilver Barrage!" Kimura said using his speed to cause multiple strikes.

"Now Dragon's Bane!" Karma said going in for a knife hand stab when the berserker became Sakura "What?" the red knight asked as he stopped an inch away from her

"Now you know, my squire Sakura is the Berserker" Nagisa said as he comforted the girl.

"Whoa" Maehara said


	6. Chapter 6

"So what now?" Karma asked

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked

"I mean, once they discover Sakura's the berserker they'll imprison her and maybe us as well for going rogue and you for keeping secrets man" Maehara said

"Do not expect me to lie down and take this shit" Nagisa said

"No one said that Nagisa, we just have to be careful" Isogai said

"Or we can be smart about this, you debrief us on what you found at your family estate right, which in turn leads us to now" Karma smriked

"We just keep bending the rules to see how far until they shatter don't we?" Sugino asked

"We're the knights Dragoon, of course we do" Nagisa said smirking as they got on the stealth transport

* * *

Once the transport landed the team got out of it and looked around

"Coast is clear" Okajima said

"Oh really?" Kataoka asked showing up

"Yes ma'am" Mimura said saluting

"Who's the kid. Don't tell she's" Kataoka said

"No, this poor little girl was held captured by the Berserker, in fact when we tried to attack the monster, he used her as a shield. A little girl as a human shield; I mean how low can you get?" Okajima asked

"What" Suakra was about to ask, only to be silenced by Nagisa

"What, that thing is more deranged than I thought" Kataoka said

"We know" Mimura said

"Very well, dismissed for now" Kataoka said leaving. Once out of ear shot the group let out their breaths

"If anyone finds out we just lied; we're doomed" Okajima said

"I agree. I'll take Sakura to Takebayashi" Nagisa said

"Good luck" Maehara said

* * *

"Nagisa" Kaede said

"Your highness" Sakura cheered hugging the princess.

"Hey Sakura, good to see you again" Kaede smiled

"Hey Kaede" Nagisa said

"What happened?" Kaede asked

"The Berserker was using Sakura as a human shield" Nagisa said

"I see, so where are you going?" Kaede asked

"I'm taking her to the tech heads" Nagisa said

"Okay, then you explain what's going on" Kaede said

"Of course" Nagisa said

"I see who's in charge here" Sakura said

"Oh quiet" Nagisa frowned

* * *

"I cannot believe what I am seeing" Takebayashi stuttered

"Neither can I" Kurahashi said

"What?" Nagisa asked

"It appears that the gauntlet has not only become a bracelet, but it has fused with her arm." Takeabayashi said

"In other words to remove it we would have to amputate her arm" Kurahashi said

"Please, figure out a way to remove it" Nagisa said

"But we have a more pressing issue" Kurahashi said

"What?" Nagisa asked as Kataoka and the Knights militant showed up

"Is this the girl?" Kataoka asked

"I'm afraid so" Takebayashi said

"What is going on here?" Nagisa asked

"I'm sorry, but I had to report this man,

"What?" Nagisa gasped

"Sakura Natsuno, you are under arrest for being the Berserker. You will be escorted to a prison transport set to take you to a specialise prison where we will remove the Gauntlet of the Berserker and upon completion of therapy you will be released. However you will no longer be eligible to be a squire or Mecha-Knight" Kataoka said

"No" Sakura whimpered

"Take her away" Kataoka said as Terasaka and Yoshida took her away. When they left the room she turned to the Sentinels. "You did the right thing. She will get the help she needs"

"How, by destroying her life" Nagisa said

"Well, what would you want do to Nagisa. The only two choices were imprisonment and rehabilitation or death" Kataoka said

"I could have helped her" Nagisa snapped "My father mentioned something about its creation last time I was at the estate. Maybe I could find something there"

"Well, it would be good if you can. Otherwise the queen has ordered this" Kataoka said leaving the room

"DAMN!" Nagisa swore slamming his hands down.

"What's done is done" Takebayashi said

"I'm sorry" Kurahashi said "She was a good squire."

* * *

"Team Sentinel, Team Valkyrie. With me" Aguri said sternly

"Yes your highness" Ritsu and Kaede said as the two teams lead Sakura to the transport ship.

"Sorry young one" Kanzaki said

"we know it's not your fault. But it has to be like this" Nakamura said

"Aguri" Kaede said

"I know, I know it's unfair. But the girl has been tainted by the Berserker's gauntlet" Aguri said

"You knew, you knew that no one can become unlinked to the gauntlet didn't you?" Kaede asked

"Vaguely" Aguri said as the teams stopped. "What is it?" she asked as Nagisa stood in front of them with his sword deployed

"Nagisa!" Kaede asked shocked as everyone went for their own swords before Aguri stepped forward

"What are you doing Sir Shiota?" Aguri asked deployed her elegant pulse sabre.

"Stopping you from making a mistake" Nagisa said preparing to strike.

"Very well, en guard!" Aguri said as she rushed in using a royal type of fighting to overwhelm Nagisa.

"NAGISA!" Kaede cried as he was floored.

"That hurt" Nagisa said getting up

"Very well, lesson two" Aguri said. Nagisa held up better this time. Even managing to get a swipe or two in. Before he was on the floor again. Aguri sighed walking over to his sword and deactivated the blade.

"You fought well, and considering the circumstances I'll overlook this today, But Nagisa try it again and I won't be so lenient" Aguri said as the group walked past him

"Yes your highness" Nagisa said sadly

* * *

"Prisoner secured ma'am" Okajima said

"Are these two really the best option?" Ritsu asked

"I'm afraid so. Everyone else has other duties" Kaede said as a unit of security forces loaded Sakura onto the transport.

"Don't worry ma'am she'll get there safely" one of them said

"See that she does. I know she is a child, but she is still guilty of crimes done by her under the influence of the Berserker" Aguri said

"Understood ma'am" the enforcer said as the transport took off.

"You scared kiddo?" Mimura asked

"a bit, I was actually looking forward to becoming a Mecha Knight" Sakura said

"A noble goal" Okajima said from the pilot's seat.

* * *

An hour into the flight Sakura felt her hand burning and that meant only one thing

"He's here" she whimpered

"Who is sweetie?" the enforcer said as an explosion rocked the transport "PILOT!"

"We've lost engines, radars, communications, shields, weapons" Okajima said

"So what still works?" a second one asked

"Emergency air, cooling, gravity dampening, flight recorder, internal radio" Okajima explained

"Brace for impact" Mimura said as the crashed hard.

"Damn it" the enforcer said

"Where are the weapons?" the second one said

"Aft locker" Mimura said handing out pulse rifles

* * *

"There it is, my Berserker" Shiro said wearing a white futuristic samurai armour

"Why the girl, why not someone else?" a hooded knight carrying a serrated edge scythe asked

"The young are easier to control my dear Reaper. You would know that but since you are clearly lacking in common sense" Shiro said

"Watch it Shiroi, I can still kill you" Reaper said

"Then who would pay your wage?" Shiro asked smugly as he got of his motor-steed. "Now then" he said as he walked over to the ship to see them all knocked out.

* * *

"NOW" one of them shouted standing up and firing their pulse rifles.

"Oh well you survived" Shiro said pulling out his nodachi and was about to slice them in half, only to have a solider stop it with his gauntlet. "what?" the white samurai said

"MECHA DRIVE!" the soldiers shouted as bright light filled the ship

"Burning uppercut" Karma said as he used his mech armour to shove his fist into his stomach

"I've got them" Reaper said

"I don't think so. Quicksliver barrage" Kimura said slashing quickly with his blade shredding the cloak tails of Reaper.

"Now try this" Isogai said attacking with his lance forcing the Reaper into Shiro.

"Fall back" Shiro said as he used a smoke bomb. "We will meet again, an I shall regain my Berserker"

* * *

"He's gone" Karma said

"So what now?" Maehara asked

"We travel East from here to meet up with Nagisa" Karma said

"That was a risky gambit" Mimura said joining the other Dragoons

"But it was a needed one, at least we know he's hired the services of Reaper" Karma said

"I'll carry our young friend" Chiba said allowing Sakura to get on his back.

"We better hurry, the storm's approaching fast" Sugino said as the group started to run

* * *

An hour later they arrived at the meet up location: the Shiota estate with Nagisa waiting for them.

"How did it go?" Nagisa asked

"As expected" Karma said

"So what now?" Sugino asked

"We wait here and see if this place has the answers for the Berserker's gauntlet" Nagisa said unaware the gauntlet reformed from the bracelet into the full gauntlet

"Nagisa" Sakura said worried

"I thought Shiro couldn't access it here" Maehara said as a thud was heard. There on the ground was the gauntlet. Sakura looked at her arm and noticed that it had slipped right off.

"Huh?" Nagisa said


	7. Chapter 7

"This is fascinating" Karma said as he observed the Berserker's gauntlet

"What is it?" Sakura asked

"Nothing much. I'm just looking at the way the Berserker Gauntlet works" Karma said as he notice Sakura wearing a kendo uniform with a bandage on her arm. "How's the arm?"

"Not too bad" Sakura asked "Its starting to heal.

"That's good" Karma said smiling gently

"I didn't know that you were a Mecha-smith" Sakura said

"I was, that was before I became a knight" Karma said

"How did that happen?" Sakura asked "You switching from smith to knight?"

"It happened around the same time that I met Nagisa and the others.

* * *

"You see it was just after Nagisa had entered the school and had a fierce case of amnesia. So one day Nagisa was moping around and I was just walking with my head in a text book when I heard a thud. Turning around I saw three of the biggest jerks at the time had knocked Nagisa down. So I calmly placed my bag on the ground before going full bore into that fight. Eventually it became a six on six brawl with a jouster, an arena fighter, a baseballer and a sniper joining in on my side and three more jerks on the other side. Soon Karasuma found out about it and had us explain what exactly went on, after that he asked us if we wanted to help Nagisa, so we all signed up and became his friends and teammates. Over the years we were more like brothers than anything else And thus the Knighs Dragoon were born" Karma smiled

"Cool, do you think I could be a knight?" Sakura asked

"If you keep at it" Karma said as the forge signaled it was done.

"So what are you going to do with that?"

"Just wait. I'm going to let it cool a bit down, so I can handle it. Plus I need to get the notes that the original creators wrote up" Karma said

"So what can I do?"

"Go out and play in the rain okay?"

"Alright" Sakura cheered before running off.

"She's excited" Karma said

* * *

"Here it is" Okano said as the Valkyries showed up at the crash and began to search it

"So what happened here?" Kaede asked

"Heavy impact, most systems are likely down. A missile probably" Okuda said

"Yeah, but were there any survivors?" Kaede asked

"Seems like it, there's scattered armour all around the crash site" Yada said

"So where would I go in a storm if I was stranded in the plains?" Nakamura said

"An hour away to the east" Okano said

"Why there?" Kaede asked

"Simple. It's the location of the Shiota estate; Nagisa's home" Okano said

"Do you think they took shelter there?" Okuda asked

"Only one way to find out. Move out girls" Kaede said as they mounted their mech-steeds and rode off.

* * *

Once the girls arrive the rain had lightened up but not enough to remove their covers.

"So this is where Nagisa came from huh. It looks" Nakmura started

"Old, dingy, abandoned, dilapidated?" Hayami asked

"Cosy" Nakamura said and traditional

"Are we looking at the same building?" Hayami asked

"Come on we need to find them" Kaede said

"She's steamed" Yada said

"Well, if you found out your boyfriends team disguised themselves and then got into a transport crash and then took off wouldn't you?" Okano asked

"Good point" Yada said as the saw Sakura

'There she is" Fuwa whispered

"Hang on" Kaede said walking forward "Hey Sakura

* * *

Sakura was excited to be playing out in the rain instead of being cooped up inside at the academy. She saw a butterfly and was chasing it

"Hey Sakura" Kaede said walking up to her

"Hello princess" Sakura said as she seemed skittish

"Glad to see you are alright" Kaede smiled hugging the young squire before noticing the bandaged "Sakura what happened?"

"It came off. The gauntlet just fell to the ground once I was inside the gates of the estate. Mr Maehara bandaged me up" she said smiling

"Thank goodness" Kaede said hugging Sakura tightly "You're alright its gone now

"What happened?" Yada asked

"The gauntlet's off her arm

"See?" Sakura asked showing the girls her arm making them relieved

"But where is the gauntlet right now?" Hayami asked

* * *

"Okay that should be cooled enough" Karma said

"Raising the hood" Maehara said

"Why hide a forge inside a dragon's mouth besides symbolism" Sugino asked

"Don't knwo don't care" Karma said as he reached in with tongs and pulled out the gauntlet laying it to rest on a cooling counter. The first thing they noticed was that the gauntlet changed. No longer did it look like a blood-soaked copper gauntlet with claws, but a regular silver glove with royal blue highlights.

"Huh. Was not expecting this" Karma said

"It must be its base form"

"It's pretty" Okuda said

"ACK! When did you get here?" Karma asked jumping back

"A few moments ago. So this the gauntlet's base form. Hm; but how did it turn into a berserker's gauntlet?" Okuda asked as Okano and Yada walked up

"No idea, but I know what they did to make the person berserk" Karma said

"What's that?" Okano asked

"Simple; they overcharge the adrenal glands. Basically they forced the fight or flight response on and then made it so the person doesn't run." Karma said

"And that's bad?" Yada asked

"If she was forced to use it any more, she would die. Basically her heart were burn itself out" Karma said

"And now?" Okano asked scared

"She'll be fine for now" Karma said

* * *

"Kaede" Nagisa said

"Nagisa" Kaede said

"What are you doing here?" Nagisa asked nervous

"We were investigate a down prison transfer"

"Well" Nagisa said bashful

"And all that was there was security armour" Kaede said

"Um" Nagisa said

"Care to explain?" she asked

"Okay, I knew that something was wrong. Upon hearing about Shiro I knew that the Berserker was linked to him, so I set a trap with the Knights Dragoon swapped out with the security team" Nagisa said "well except Okajima and Mimura"

"How did you manage to...the fight" Kaede realised

"Um yeah" Nagisa said

"You picked a fight with the queen as a diversion" Kaede said

"Possibly" Nagisa bashfully said

"And why?" Kaede asked placing her hands on her hips

"Because we were hoping to draw out Shiro. But not only him but the Reaper as well" Nagisa said

"Shiro is working with the reaper. Not good, do you know the story behind him" Kaede asked

"He was a knight who turned Mercenary wasn't he?" Nagisa asked

"Yes, but not only that Shiro became his right man and he slaughtered an entire class of Mecha Knights who stood in the way of Shiro" Kaede said

"What" Nagisa gasped

"Captain Maehara, General Akabane and Lord Shiota captured Shiro and had him sentenced." Kaede said

"I know, my father told me, while I was here" Nagisa said

"Okay." Kaede said hugging him

* * *

"Hold on, now just hold still" Karma said

"I'm scared" Sakura said

"Hey, sweetie it's okay. It's not active" Yada said soothing Sakura who was in tears.

"See. Nothing active and it won't control you; heck I've modified it to fit you properly" Karma said

"He's a skill mecha-smith" Okano said

"He is indeed" Okuda said

"And there" Karma said

"How's it going guys?" Nagisa asked

"It's done" Karma said

"Looks good" Kaede said seeing Sakura's new Mecha-Driver

"It's very cool" Nagisa said "Heck, I think it is some of Karma's best work. And I've seen some awesome builds for him"

"Really" Sakura asked

"Yeah, now I've programmed a mecha-Driver that will fit your name perfectly" Karma said

"Awesome" Sakura said

* * *

"Sakura Natsuko, Nagisa Shiota, Karma Akabane, Yuuma Isogai, Tomohito Sugino, Hiroto Maehara, Ryunusuke Chiba, Masayoshi Kimura. You are under arrest" Kataoka said showing up

"Under who orders?" Kaede asked

"Queen Aguri. You have conspired against her words. So I'll forget your arrest orders if you hand over the Berserker" Kataoka said

"Try and claim her" Nagisa said "SWORD ARM!" Nagisa said as he activated his Claymore

"Stand down Shiota" Kataoka said activating her broadsword.

"Kataoka; stand down!" Kaede said

"I'm sorry but the queen's orders surpass yours" Kataoka said

"You come onto my ancestral homes and threaten me" Nagisa said

"Calm down" Kaede said

"I said surrender the Berserker" Kataoak said

"Here" Karma said throwing the gauntlet at Kataoka "There's the Berserker

"Is this a joke?" Kataoak asked

"No joke it just fell off her arm once she passed that gate" Nagisa said

"Very well" Kataoka said picking up the gauntlet "what do you mean just fell off?"

"We believe that there is some kind of mechanism to release it since this was where it was forged

"Very well" Kataoka said walking away. "Have a good day

"That was nerve racking. Come lets rest up and head back tomorrow" Nagisa said

"Agreed" they all said.


End file.
